Demon in My View
by Kairei
Summary: [Crossover] For both, the orders seemed so easy: Kill the other. Killing is what they did. Her to protect, him just for the hell of it. But what happens when they find themselves giving up everything... just to be with each other? HieiKag
1. The Mission

**A/N:  Well, the summary is pretty self explanatory, and I'm not sure there's any need for a complete summary, besides, if I were to do that, then I might give too much away like I have a huge tendency to do so. SO, I'm going to shut up for once in my life, and get to the story! (For, that, I deserve a medal!)**

**Demon In My View**

**Authoress: Kairei (Miyame chan)**

The fight was over as quickly as it had started.  The demon fell to the ground, leaving no time for even on last breath.  She landed softly to the ground, her back to her fallen opponent.  She closed her eyes in soft, silent tribute to the cursed life of the monster before muttering a simple spell. 

            The demon's body was gone in a second. 

            "Hn."  Her eyes flew open, she turned around the find the source of the voice. Why didn't she feel a presence earlier... then again, why didn't she feel a presence now? All that was behind her was the dark alley and the place where the demon once lay. 

            "What's the matter, afraid of what you can't see?" The voice taunted.  Her eyes squinted in understanding, as she continued to search around for the intruder. 

            "You're a telepath." She inquired, trying very hard to stay calm.  But she wasn't calm, all her other opponents, she had been able to see their appearance, or at least sense their presence.  But now, now, there was no trace of another presence among her, with the acception of a few mice one didn't need spritual energy to know of their existence.  

            "Very good, miko. Hn, seeing how you are at that school of yours, I'd never would've guessed you were a miko... especially one who guards the sacred jewel." 

            "Who are you?", she demanded, looking around in all directions. How did he know about the jewel?  Shivers ran up and down her spine as she tried desperately to sense his whereabouts.

            "If I told you, it wouldn't be any fun, no would it?", she heard the voice chuckle slightly in her mind.  The masculine tone was unfamiliar, distant and cold.  

            "What do you want?" 

            " I just wanted to observe the mighty feared miko that's all.  They say you have a pure heart."

            "Oh, and who are they?" 

            He ignored her, something that Kagome Higurashi never tolerated.

            "Will you just tell me what you want?" She asked, growing impatient. It was then that the girl saw a blur of movement out of the corner of her eye, but nothing else. 

            "We shall meet again." 

            He was gone.   

**Chapter One: The Child of Fire**

**            [_Kagome!_**_ Kagome!] _She heard the words in her mind.  It was a different voice from the one before.  This time, it belonged to a woman.  [_Kagome!__ Are you okay?]_

_            [I'm fine.] _She answered telepathically. Opening a mind link had come easy to her, and that was how she communicated.  Who needed a cell phone when you can talk to people with your mind?  Hand and wire free, (batteries not included, see store for details.) (A/N: Way to ruin the mood ne? :P)

            [_That's good, listen, you have got to come back here. Now.]_

_            [Wait! I have to go ho]- _It was then that she realized that there was no reason to argue, the mind link was closed, and no longer did she hear the voice.  She sighed, once again, she had broken curfew.  Once again, she would have to lie to her mother.  

            But she had no choice, this was her life now.  This was what she was.  What she had to be, her destiny.  

            It was the 21st century.  The world was populated by humans.  Most of them had forgotten so easily over the generations.  Forgotten the Feudal Ages, the demons, the monks, the mikos... everything.  How could something like that possibly turn so easily into mere fairy tales?  But the fact was that it did, and it had to stay like that.  That's where she came in. 

            For as little as one year now, she had been a normal schoolgirl by day, but a warrior by night.  As cliché` as it sounded, it was true.  Kagome Higurashi was not a normal teenager, and that was the way that it was.  She was different, very different.  It was now her job to protect the public from the knowledge of demons.  If the demons were rediscovered by humans, "it would be a very bad thing" as Botan had informed her.  

            She entered the worn warehouse, making sure she was out of sight from anyone first.  

            "Alright, I'm here, what is it?"  She asked the darkness.  No, Kagome does not have an imaginary friend, nor is she a crazy person who goes to deserted warehouses to talk to herself.  But she knew this was no deserted, old warehouse. 

It was currently 2:31 a.m., wouldn't the forces of evil be in control without her?  Sure a bunch of people could die rendering the world in chaos, but at least she'd get some sleep right? 

Suddenly, blinding lights seared through the darkness, revealing what looked like an indoor training ground.  

"Kagome-chan!"  a cheery voice disrupted the dramatic scene as the owner bounced over to her.  

"Leave it to you to be cheery all the time."  Kagome said dully. 

"Leave it to you to be grouchy on such a beautiful night." Her friend retorted. 

"Botan, you mean 'morning' right?"  Kagome stated pointedly.

Botan rolled her eyes at her friend.  "C'mon, Lord Koenma wants to see us."  She said, leading Kagome through the training ground.  

"Sure."  She followed the blue haired girl through what served as their obstacle course and their only means of training.  

Though she had been here for what felt like ages, the truth was, it had only been one year.  Still, Kagome couldn't help but look around in awe at the place, and at what she had become. 

Never would she forget the day that she realized demons had still existed.  She was just another human then, just a girl who thought demons were nothing but fairy tales.  

People still thought that.  It was the only way the world would be able to keep spinning.  Rest assured that if the public knew what she did, mayhem would ensue. 

"Yoo-hoo.  Kagome?" The girl was brought out of her thoughts when Botan's voice sounded mainly in her left ear.  Sure enough, she saw a cheery face framed by electrifying blue hair standing next to her. 

"Y-Yea I'm fine."  She ensured her friend, who nodded before opening the door. 

Stepping into the room, Kagome heard an array of voices. 

            "Oh!  Kagome-chan's here, Lord Koenma."  Magenta eyes met Kagome as the owner smiled at her.  She was sitting next to a young man with dark hair and violet eyes, who's hands were both tied behind his back for……… some reason. In front of them was a small speaker which rested on a mahogany table. 

            "Oi."  Kagome said, eyeing the chains which bound the man's wrists.  "He at it again?"  She asked her friend, who had returned to glaring at the man. 

            The woman called Sango huffed, glaring at the perverted houshi, Miroku.  He wasn't exactly a monk, nor a priest really.  He did however, have the same spiritual power of a monk from ancient times. 

            Sango was a human, but, like Kagome, she too had spiritual powers.  A demon exterminator from birth.  (A/N: I know she doesn't have powers but this is my story so if I say that the sky is orange than so be it! Muahahahaha!)

            "Thank you for joining us Kagome, I trust your mission went well?"  Kagome smiled at the speaker, sure she couldn't see the man, but she had always found this part so exciting.  She had always felt like one of Charlie's Angels because of it.  Her boss, "The Mighty Lord Koenma" was located in the Spirit World, a realm hidden from the Living World, as she had come to find out.  She however, had never seen him, him being her boss and all, she would have thought to see him at least once in person.  But he was a very busy man, so he had told her.  Kagome would imagine how he looked like, probably tall, strong, and well………mighty.

            "Yes Koenma, for a demon with three jewel shards, his only strength was stubbornness and a bad temper." Kagome explained, taking a seat. 

            "Well, I have another mission for you.  This one is a doozy." 

            Kagome yawned lazily, "Can't Sango, Miroku, or Inuyasha do it?"  She asked, closing her eyes. 

            The door slammed open.  "Feh.  What did you say wench?"  In stepped a boy clad in a red shirt and long, baggy pants.  His silvery hair cascaded down around him like a waterfall.    
  


            Kagome smiled at him innocently. 'I guess not.'  She thought to herself, sighing. 

            "I take it Inuyasha's in."  Koenma said from the speaker. 

            "Feh." 

            "Well, this could concern all of you anyway."  Koenma said, they heard him sigh after a brief moment of silence.  "His name is Hiei………"

            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            He was a bit hesitant to leave, though he wasn't about to admit it to himself.  Indeed she was beautiful. 

            But the fact was that she was still a ningen, another useless human brat trying to get in the way of his demon world domination plan.  

            No, really, he had a plan, hell, he wrote a book about it.  

            Anyway, the demon called Hiei glared at his surroundings.  It wasn't really that he was angry, other just figured that he glared so much, it just sort of stayed there. 

            His temper and crude attitude was always blamed on what he was.  A fire apparition.  His attitude matched raging flames, marking his firey attitude that we all love so dearly.  

            "Did you kill her?"  Hiei knew he was there, still, he hadn't planned on acknowledging his presence.  This was difficult however, when asked a question. 

            "No."  He said simply, figuring it was no use to simply walk away, he stood there, awaiting what the man had to say.  

            He heard a soft, masculine chuckle.  "Ah, quite a beauty isn't she?" 

            "Hn.  That has nothing to do with it."  Hiei informed him, his eyes narrowing further. He glared slightly at the man in front of him.  He was the demon who had been like a father to him.  The man who had found him, and thaught the young demon everything he knew………

            two things……..

            to fight……….

            And to kill. 

            Never, at least not that he could remember had he ever once thought twice of this barbaric way of life. 

            The man had taken the innocence of a child, and forged him into a cold hearted killer.  Hiei was not spiteful of this at all. 

            In fact, he was thankful to the pack of demon thieves who had raised him.  He was strong.  

            And that was all that he needed. 

            All that he wanted. 

            The man sighed.  "Hiei m'boy, I'm counting on you."  He reminded the fire apparition. "She will make us big money dead you know." 

            Hiei scoffed. "Hn." , he said.  What he really wanted to say was "You mean It would make YOU big money."  Or "Why don't you kill her yourself?".  But something had told him not to.  Something had always told him not to stand up to this demon. 

            "Just be quick about it Hiei.  But remember, you have to get to the jewel first."  

            "Hn."  Hiei avoided his eyes carefully. 

            "She is ten times worse than those stupid spirit detectives.  If she isn't destroyed, things will only get worse." 

            "Hn."  Was his only reply. 

            "I'm counting on you m' boy."  With that, he was gone.  Probably off to feed on yet another human's soul. 

            He took the photo of the girl into his hand, staring at her angelic features with mild interest. 

            "Hn."  He said, and with that, the picture was engulfed in flames, the fire reflecting in his already crimson eyes.  "She'll die."  

            A/N:  Dun Dun DUUUN! 

            Ah but will he kill her?  With my twisted and evil brain you just never know!

            Please review! PPLLLLLEASE!                                  

            Also, vote for pairings!  


	2. A Secret Life

**A/N:  Thanks for the reviews!  Just a note, I'm sorry I didn't make this clearer, but this will be a Hiei and Kagome fic.  I'm going to write a Kur/Kag and San/Hiei one soon, but not for a while, or until Spring Break comes.  Right now, I really have to focus on getting into high school.  *prays* please accept me Punahou! PPLLLLEASE!  Honestly, I don't think I'm good enough for such a high ranking school, but ****I.**** will. Work. Hard!  Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!  I'll show you Brad, you bastard! Muahahahahahahahahahahaha! *runs around like the idiot she is* **

**            *ahem* now where was I?  Oh yeah, but I wanted to know if you wanted: **

**            San/Mir?**

**            Kur/San?**

**            Mir/Bot?**

**            Bot/Kur?  **

**            It's also yusuke and keiko, but the story is mostly focused on Kagome and Hiei, so much that I really don't know how much of the others will develop in the story!  Grrr…**

**            Anyway…**

**            [.:.ShOuToUtS! .:.]**

**            Kage Otome:  **Woo hoo! My first reviewer for this fic! *throws confetti* lalalalala! LoL.  Sorry, I at a lot of sugar today! *sweatdrop* 

            **Lifeless Kanna: **Thanks.  Yeah, my favs are Kag/Hiei and San/Hiei but this one is definitely Kag/Hiei

            **Musig-Mistress101: **I'm really sorry about the pairings.  I'm sorry I didn't make this more clear about the pairing and everything. 

**            S: **Cool people die all the time…

            **Yle-chan****: **I don't want to die until I see what school I get into thanks, so here's the chappie! *sweatdrop*

            **Sam:**  So do you **want** him to kill her? Hmm… maybe he will… Dun Dun DUUUUN! Honestly, do you people think I'm that cruel?  

            Hm… good!  *laughs maniacally* 

            **Lildogdemon****: ***flattered*  Kagome and Hiei rock! I think I love all x over pairing of inuyasha and yuyuhakusho! *starry eyes*

            **Autumn Mitchell:  **Yeah, can't forget the ever chipper Botan! Yes, I was thinking about that pairing. 

            **Let chapter 2 begin!**

            **Demon in My View**

"Hn." He said, and with that, the picture was engulfed in flames, the fire reflecting in his already crimson eyes. "She'll die." 

            **Chapter 2: Scroll One: Dreams of Time**

She dragged her feet as well as her blob of a yellow backpack behind her as she pulled herself to the Higurashi Shrine, her home. 

            _Next time, I'll be smart enough to take my car._  She made a mental note as she slid the door open. 

            She stepped tiredly into her house.  It was pitch dark.  _Darkness._  

            The feeling was far from being unfamiliar to Kagome.  

            These days, her life was lived in darkness.  The uncertainty of each fight as each mission went by, as well as the essence of the evening.  

            Being who she was, darkness was something that she had to fight, less she felt the need to destroy the planet with the Shikon no Tama.  The powerful jewel of truth and malice.  Sincerity and pain.  Evil and Purity. 

            As she navigated herself through her house, she was careful not to make a sound.  For a huntress like herself, this was definitely not a difficult task, seeing as though a human's senses was no where near the senses of a demon.  Being quiet enough to avoid waking her family was an easy task compared to keeping her presence unnoticed by a youkai. 

            Climbing up the stairs, she soon found herself in her room.  Shutting her door quietly, she sighed as she collapsed on her bed. 

            Her hands wandered to her neck, where a silver chain hung around her neck.  

            She pulled the garment out from where it was tucked underneath her shirt and stared at the jewel with utter hatred.  

            Forcing such feelings away from her heart as she began to feel the jewel pulse, she clenched it to her palm.  

            Such a burden the jewel was.  The jewel was not just a family heirloom as she had told her friends.  It was not just a trinket or piece of casual jewelry either. 

            The Shikon no Tama fed off of her energy, her heart, her emotions.  In the state that she fought so hard to keep, the jewel became warm, and pure, bursting with beauty and happiness.  But when she felt hatred, the jewel became cold, dripping with malice and hate. 

            Tucking the jewel once more underneath her shirt, she snuggled underneath her covers.  Not bothering to change her clothes, she snuggled into her only place of peace and quiet. 

            She felt the jewel pulse next to her chest and felt it's purity, just as her own power.  Satisfied with the state, she surrendered herself to fatigue, falling into a deep sleep. 

            _"NO!" the scenes flashed before her eyes.   "Please! Stop it!"  She cried, as the evil  hanyou smiled a cruel smile at her, taking pleasure in each kill that was made. _

_            The sight of the crimson liquid was not an unfamiliar sight those days.  Yet the sight of the crimson liquid when it belonged to the ones that it did drove her mad.  She felt her heart twisting with each piercing scream.  _

_            All she could do was sit there, bound by the celestial chains as she watched each of her friends being slaughtered.  All because of her.  _

_            They died because the enemy wanted** her **to suffer.   _

_            **They** died because of **her**._

_            Suddenly, the scene changed before her very eyes.  _

_            To anyone else, the mounds of wood would seem insignificant.  But to her, it was her lifeline.  A portal to another world, her freedom, something that had slowly became her everything. _

_            "Go.  Don't look back."  She heard the words clearly, turning to see the hanyou whom she had fallen in love with, his body now broken with the fatal injuries.  The other hanyou stood away from the two, the previous attack was buying the couple some time as Naraku rested momentarily to rejuvenate. _

_            "But."  Her surroundings became hazed as her storm blue eyes began to glaze over.  _

_            "Go!"  She had never known how, maybe he pushed her, maybe she had gone like the coward she was, but somehow, she found herself in the familiar sensation of floating in dry water.  _

_            Her last view of Sengoku Jidai was of a burst of energy and power, the final blow of the inu hanyou.  _

_            Without time to see the rest of the tears that had been shed that fateful day, her mind was once again pulled away to another point in her past.  _

_            How the reunion had filled her heart so.  Seeing them again was something that she had dreamed and longed for.  _

_            But they didn't remember her.  _

_            There they were, there she was, and yet the past was as if it had never happened.  _

_            But the friendship was rekindled and once again, the wretched Shikon no Tama had come to haunt her.  _

_            With that last, final scene, she was pulled into a state of darkness. _

**Chapter 2 Scroll 2:  The Child of Fire**

His features curved into an expression of mild amusement.  He tied the white sash around his head once again, covering the Jagon Eye from exposure.  Sometimes having full use of the Third Eye was enough to make even his head start to ache. 

            It wasn't the best weapon one could wish to have, but it was the only way…for certain things. 

            The eye was painful.  He was far past trying to ignore or deny that fact.  The embedment of the tool was an event that would taint him forever.  Though he didn't cry out loud, his mind had been screaming in excruciating pain his fingers clenched into his palms, drawing blood.  He didn't wince, yet inside he was tossing and turning, as if every inch of his body had been on fire. 

            Trying hard to forget the memories, he focused on what he had just seen.  

            Standing outside of her bedroom was something he hadn't hoped to accomplish.  She was growing weaker, he could easily see that.  As she slept in her room, the miko wasn't even able to pick up his aura.  

            He stared at her.  She looked so peaceful, lying still in her bed.  Yet inside, he saw with the eye that she was being overcome by emotions. 

            He didn't understand what her dreams had meant.  The demon had seen fragments of her memory through her dreams that night, yet didn't know what they meant.  They weren't ordinary dreams.  They were something from her past. 

            _An exterminator was killed. _He thought. _As well as a monk and a kit.__  Yet why did she care for them?  And why, in these times, were the people dressed the way they had been?  How did everything seem like it took place hundreds of years ago? _

            Sure he himself had not been around hundreds of years ago, but he wasn't dumb.  It was obvious that the images had not been from this time.  Yet the same people were living in these times.  She worked with them in the task of killing his kind.  Or, as all hunters would excuse it as, 'Maintaining' his kind. 

            When he snapped out of his thoughts, he found that his hand had unconsciously wandered to the rail string around his neck.  Attached to it was a little pearl.  His one hope that his mother, his real mother had cared for him.  

_            The unwanted child.   _He found himself telling himself. 

            It was true. 

            He had been a fire apparition born in the womb of an ice apparition.  To make things worse, he was born a Koorime on the wrong island.  An island that had no room for males.  

            Thrown into the abyss of the deep, blue sea, and carried to Makai, he had grown into this.  A powerful demon. 

            He wouldn't call himself bloodthirsty.  

            He just found comfort in killing.  Simple joy out of watching soul leave body.  

            Always, he had told himself that he harbored no care for the jewel.  That the Koorime tear was useless, and that it brought the slightest trace of ningen emotions.  

            Yet, he couldn't throw it away.  Somehow, it always found its way hidden in the dark folds of his clothes.  

            What was he thinking?  He was being distracted again.  

            He growled with one last look at the girl before vanishing into the night.  

            Not at the moment, but there was something that would be bothering him later.  And that was the fact that he could've killed the miko right then and there easily. 

            _I'll deal with that later._

He was going to visit the maiden Yukina.  

            Not that he cared, he was just curious as to whether she was still alive or not. 

            Yes, that was it. 

            Curious. 

**[.:.The Next Day.:.]**

            _The same dream again._ She thought bitterly to herself as she ran the comb thoughtfully through her long, ebony tresses. 

            "Aneue?"  Kagome turned to the intruder as he stepped into her room. 

            She rolled her eyes.  "Souta, you little brat.  Don't you knock?"  

            Souta, her younger brother, ignored the question, instead asking his own.  "Why doesn't Inu-nii chan come anymore?"  He asked her curiously. 

            She gasped slightly, nevertheless, after a silence, she spoke once more, closing her eyes as she dropped the brush on her dresser.  "Why do you ask now Souta?"  

            It had almost been two years now since her past had ended.  It had been one year, since she had found that all her friends had been reborn…

            But Souta didn't know that of course.  He stared up at her, "I miss him."  He pouted.  

            She smiled slightly at him, before ruffling his hair as he walked past him, "Your in fifth grade Souta, act like it."  With that, she was out of the room, with no wishes of reliving her past again. 

            Little did she know that there had been someone just outside of her bedroom window, watching the entire conversation with a look of… sorrow? 

            The demon stood on the branch, leaning slightly on the trunk as he watched.  Once again, he was passing the chance of a perfectly good kill.  He wouldn't be going to that place that he didn't call home anytime soon.  His adoptive father would have a fit if he found that Hiei had not killed the girl. 

            He had found his sister the evening before.  She was completely safe and sound with the old psychic, Genkai, whom she had gone to live with. 

            Once again, she had been smiling, causing him to glare at the girl.  He hated it when she smiled, it was something that awoke something inside of him.  Something he couldn't explain. _Damn human emotions. _

            So here he was, standing on a tree and watching a human girl as she talked to her brother.  

            Already, Hiei knew that he hated this girl.  First, she shows him that not only is she powerful, but has a sickeningly pure heart as well.  And now, she shows him that she has what he had always wanted… to have a bond with a sibling. 

            "Ningen."  He muttered, before once again disappearing.  There was nothing left to see anyway. 

            As he left to kill something, anything, the girl who was _supposed_ to be his prey started to leave for school. 

            Kagome stumbled to her door after nearly tripping on her cat, Buyo.  True, she was now a powerful huntress, and harbored potent powers, but some thing never change.  Her clumsiness being one of them. 

            "Bye, Jii-san, Momma… the brat.  Oh, and I'll be sleeping at Sango's house tonight okay?  Bye!"  Without waiting for a response or a 'You have to baby-sit  Souta and Grandpa tonight!', she was out the door.  

            Kagome walked along the sidewalk, sighing.  It seemed like every day there was some different excuse.  It was either a school project, a dance, a date, the movies, or Sango's house.  All of these had worked, yes, but she was still surprised that her family believed she had something to do almost every day besides coming home. 

            _I'm such a horrible daughter. _

            _That's not true, you're protecting your family.  It's miko instinct. _ The voice in her head was not that of a normal person's conscience.  She didn't have the two little people sitting on each shoulder, one angel, the other devil.  Instead, she had the woman that she had once thought so bitterly of.  

            The woman she had been reincarnated from. 

            The woman named Kikyo, the priestess from centuries before.  Somehow, after the tragedy at Sengoku Jidai, Kikyo's soul had returned to her, bringing Kikyo to her also.  

            Throughout the years, Kagome had realized that the Kikyo she had thought she knew, the one who wanted to kill her, hadn't been the true Kikyo.  That hunk of clay had only received part of her soul back.  It had only been a hunk of clay with the bitter part of the soul. 

            Kagome wasn't surprised, after realizing Kikyo's true nature, why Inuyasha had fallen in love with the human. 

            _Technically, my nature is yours. _Kikyo had always reassured her.  Despite the past, Kagome had grown fond of her new friend.  

            _Yes, but I still feel so horrible about it. _She told her former life. 

            _Don't worry about it.  Besides, if they, or any demon found out about you, they'd be in danger, so don't feel so bad.  _

Kagome nodded mentally, though still feeling defeated as she approached her school.  

            "Oi! Kagome!"  Kagome turned and smiled to see Sango running up to her, whilst waving her arms in the air.  

            Since Koenma had always let some of the Spirit Detectives take care of any problems, which didn't happen often during the day, Kagome, Sango, and the rest of their team were able to lead normal lives.  At least during the day, and as normal as their lives would possibly allow. 

            The fire demon stood about 100 meters away.  Hopefully, the distance and mix of human auras would block his presence from the hunters.  Using his third eye, he watched as his target went about her school routine.  Anyone who knew her would never have guessed what she did during the veil of the night. 

            He sighed.  His morning kill was nothing but a weakling, hardly enough to satisfy his anger and dangerous obsession with suffering. 

            He lounged back in the branch of the tree, his thoughts once again running to Yukina.  One day, one day, she would know that he was her brother. One day, everything would  be okay, and his blood lust would finally be gone.  

            He shook his head, chasing away the human-like dreams.  _I should've stayed in Makai. _He scolded himself.  _That way, I would have little if no contact with these stupid beings. _  He looked bitterly down at a couple walking lovingly along the trail of the park.  

            "Hn."  He didn't feel like killing them at the moment, so instead he set off to get a closer look at the miko. 

            ~*~*~

            "…and so, the great priestess was killed by a mysterious samurai…blah blah blah." Kagome looked dully at her history teacher, who was currently telling them the legend of Kikyo, the powerful priestess who just happens to reside inside of her heart and soul. 

            _I wouldn't be killed by a samurai. _She heard the mentions woman speak inside her head, she had been making comments and yelling silent corrections at the teacher for the entire lecture, and it was making Kagome's head spin.  Especially when the priestess began to stomp around her brain.   

            _Calm down Kikyo, the it's not like we can do anything about it. _

_            Oh come on Kagome.  This teacher of yours is speaking lies!  Let me out! _

_            No, remember what happened the last time! It's because you shot that miko arrow at the boy that I had to change schools! _Kagome told her, thinking back to Hoihou.  

            _He couldn't take a hint. _Kikyo replied, the boy had continually been asking Kagome out, and Kikyo had finally stood up for her reincarnation. 

            _I know, but it still was a bad thing to do. _She spoke as if she were scolding a little child. 

            Besides, Hoihou must've placed a curse (Hey, with a name like that, who wouldn't be a psychopath?) because someone very similar had appeared in this school, his name: Hojo. 

            Kagome sighed as she saw Hojo staring at her and grinning politely.  _Damn kid._

            _Be nice Kikyo._

            _Sure… bastard.  _

_            Yes, that's MUCH better.  _Kagome giggled.  Sure Kikyo and herself had teamed up once in the past, but the rest of the times they had known each other in Sengoku Jidai had all been bitter, full of hatred and jealousy.  But now, it was a completely different person, and constantly reminded herself that this was the same Kikyo. 

            _Still, this teacher is getting on my nerves. _

_            Well Kikyo, what do you propose I do, get up and say, "That's NOT what happened! She was killed by a demon named Naraku who's human soul had longed for her.  And because of that, sought the demise of her love with Inuyasha, a half demon, whom she sealed.  I know this because I went back in time with the well on my property and fell in love with Inuyasha." ?_

_            That would be good. _

Kagome sighed.  Ignoring Kikyo's agreement with her joke. 

            _Kagome?_

_            What? _

_            Don't you sense it?  _She gasped.  Her eyes widened.  

            The aura had just hit her like a football to the stomach.  _He's here._  _The demon from last night._

_            Let's go Kagome! _

Kagome began to cough.  "Mr. Takashi, I'm not feeling well, may I be excused please?"  

            Apparently, Sango had felt the same presence because she stood up.  "Sensei Takashi, I'll take her to the nurse office, just in case she…uh… doesn't have the strength."  

            **[Couldn't you think of something better then that?] **Kagome asked her friend telepathically. 

            **[Let's go.]**  Sango replied, after Mr. Takashi nodded.

            ~*~

            'Dammit, got too close.'  Hiei cursed, seeing the reaction of his prey.  'I guess the examining is over.  Her life was getting quite interesting.'  He thought, sighing. He had been listening to her argue with another presence in her soul.  He was still curious as to who it was. 'Looks, like I'll never know.'  He thought, his hand moving to the scabbard on his waist.  

            A/N:  Okay, there's some things I have to make clear.  

            What I'm about to say is a spoiler, you have been warned. 

            For those of you who have only seen the English dubbed, which, might I say that they are dubbing VERY slowly, I have seen the Japanese version of episodes that come wayyy later.  Because of that, there are many character developments that occurred that will affect this story. And because of that, the elements which were involved will appear many times.  And BECAUSE of THAT, there will be many SPOILERS, so if you don't' like it, I'm sorry. 

            But in one of the episodes, Kagome and Kikyo had to work together to get out of this demon after wandering inside its stomach which appeared to be a cave.  This was an even that was dangerously close to friendship as both had to believe in the other.  And Kagome carried Kikyo on her back and everything.  But that's what was referred to in this chapter okay? ^_^

            Also, the next chapter will have a brief encounter between Kagome and Hiei that you won't want to miss! *goes into yuyu hakusho episode mode*  Dun Dun! Next time on Demon In My View, don't miss it!  

            PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. First Fight

            A/N:  *sighs* I just got back from my trip to Molokai with my class.  I LOVE MY OWN BED!    
  


            And it's very inviting right now…

**Okay, now I've changed my mind on how dialogue will work:**

**Text  **basically a change in emotion and volume of how the word or phrase is pronounced. 

_Text _Thinking. Telepathy.  Not too hard right? 

I will no longer use the whole [] telepathy.  My narrative will help with understanding. 

**Review Thanks! ^_^**

**Lifeless-Kanna: **Grrr… I know, I wish I could more often. Grrrr. 

**Hiei's**** Goth Girlfriend Forever: **You get called Kag at school? People say I look like Sango.  Interesting. Haha.  I look like an anime character?  How does that happen? I totally agree! Hiei rules! *sighs* Oooh thanks.  So nice! ^.^

**Rushyuo****: **Hee hee.  I know.  Actually, I hate Kikyou, and yet I hate when Kikyou is made to be a bitch.  And yet I think she's a bitch! Does that make sense?  Well, I understand that she's not really mean like that, but Kagome has part of her soul, so she isn't really herself.  But there was one episode when they worked together, and actually formed what seemed like a temporary friendship.  Besides, she lays off later, which leads me to believe that she isn't such a bad person.  Jealousy can to many things to people and I'm sure everyone knows it. 

**LadtWaterDragon****: **I stopped there for one reason: I wanted sleep and yet my friend said she would kill me if I didn't get the chapter out that night.  I like to sleep.  This chapter is a little short, but I promise it will be better and longer on the next chapter.  Which I hope will be out faster.  

**kairinu****: **Yep, sorry, but my trip kind of put a slight hiatus on my writing.  Luckily, I had my handy dandy NOTEBOOK!  Yes, I'm babysitting for my little cousins and they're currently watching Blues Clues.  All I know is that there's some cute dog and a guy who I think is seriously gay.  But that means… uh… HAPPY! 

**lulu****: **I might do a VERY strange pairing, just because I feel like it and because I think it will be hilarious and VERY different.  Get this… Sango… and… drum roll please…

………………………..

*cough*INUYASHA!*cough* 

Not sure, but that's kind of what I'm leaning toward.  I think it would be funny. 

**Robin-Chan-The-Miko: **Trust me, after you spend five days and four nights with your classmates… well, emotions fly and you get VERY pissed off at people.  So pretty much, we've already killed each other, so apparently your too late.  Sorry, I would like to hurt myself too for my stupidity.

**Elen**** List Alda: **Yes, I'll do my best at updating.  But things are very hectic right now.  Sorry.  But I have Spring Break right now and all I have to do is stay at home with my computer.  Ohh… the torture.  How will I go on? Haha. Anyway, thanks. ^.^

**Teenager 14: **Yeah, I pretty much only used the title. And falling in love with someone of a completely different race who is your enemy, but that follows the other book, The Shattered Mirror more doesn't it?  You're talking about the one by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes right?  If not, I'm pretty much babbling and you're sitting there like "WTF is this idiot talking about?"  LoL.  I love her books.  Can you believe she wrote In the Forests of the Night when she was only 13 and it was published at 14?  That's truly amazing, I think.  And the book is better than a lot I've read by adults who think they're so great when the book SUCKS! 

**Babykitsune****: ***sighs* You're clueless aren't you? (Note:  I know this girl, she's my friend so I'm not just being mean to some random person.  This is how we always tlak! ^.^)  nah, just joking!  It took my little mind to figure it out too.  Ok, for anyone who doesn't know how to make bold and italic and that stuff to show up, then I use MS Word. But I save it as a Web Page.  I'm sure there are many other ways to do it, but that's how I did it. 

**Midnight-Blue-Wolves: **OOOH! I love your story.  I think it was called A Rose's Heart?  But I love it!  I mean, I love anything Sango and Hiei.  Sure I like Hiei and Kag, but Sango and Hiei is my favorite pairing! (And yet I'm writing a Kag/Hiei *sighs* I'm an idiot) Anyway, I love it.  I just wanted to tell you!  Haha.  *cries*  I can't believe you read my story!  I can now die happily.  Yes, I'm a pathetic freak.  THANK YOU!

**Star: **Thank you.  All you people are soooooo kind! *sniff*

**FrbddnAngel****: **Ditto.  Thanks. *sniffs again* I should get tissues before I read all of your reviews. 

**Last time, on Demon in My View… **

**Kagome and  Hiei have special orders, to kill the other at any costs.  We left off at Kagome sensing the presence of a powerful demon… what will happen next? DUN DUN DUUUN!  **

"No! Ogre! Do something!  Get a team to help her!  Call the Spirit Detectives! The psychiatrist!  GET MY MILK!"  

"Koenma sir, please!" The blue ogre cried, avoiding the flying objects.

To any naïve being, this scene would seem like a normal tantrum thrown by yet another toddler.  However, anyone with a brain would recognize royalty.  

            True royalty and a high level of complete importance. 

            The object of maturity and grace.

            "George! You talk too much!"  The "Mighty Lord Koenma" stated, before rambling off about the world, demons, and how he needed a nap.  

            "Koenma, sir…" The blue ogre sighed, watching as the toddler proceeded to kick all his paperwork off the desk in another tantrum. He turned his attention away from his great ruler, and watched the giant screen in front of them. "I hope she'll be alright." 

**[.:.Chapter Three: The First Fight.:.]**

            "He's on the roof!" Kagome yelled behind her shoulder.  The response she received was the rushed footsteps behind her. 

            _It's not even trying to cover its aura. _ She thought to herself upon the realization.  Still, she felt its power, she knew it was strong enough to hide its presence.  He was _trying _to get her attention. 

            _Come miko. _Kagome stopped abruptly halfway up the roof ward stairway.  

            The stop was utterly uncalled for and Miroku struggled not to knock his friend over.  

            "What is it Kagome-chan?"  Sango asked quickly, clutching the rail. 

            She didn't answer, she was concentrating on the voice.  The intrusion was familiar, too familiar. 

            Of course, she had felt it just the night before.  

            How had she forgotten?    
  


            It was the same demon.  

            She shook away her thoughts.  What was she thinking?  Why did fear creep into her veins?  

            Still, she could feel the demon's overpowering energy.  The force of its powerful aura clashed into her own. 

            How had he gound his way into her mind once again?   Were here mind shields really getting this weak? 

            She knew that it was most likely a trap.  Still, she didn't have a choice.  Besides, she had thwarted many demon's plans, why should this be any different. 

            She threw open the roof door, and glided outside. 

            Met by the blinding rays of sun, she winced.  

            When her eyes, though slightly watery, finally grew accustomed to the sun, a figure was standing in front of her.  

            He didn't seem like the other demons.  

            Big. 

            Ugly. 

            Sure, she couldn't see his features, but it wasn't as if what she could see was ugly, nor big… not big at all.  He seemed short for a man, yet taller than herself.  

            His aura was unlike any other demon she had ever met.  Searching through it, she found bloodlust, rage, and malice.  _What the hell are you doing?_ His voice pierced her thoughts, she fought to keep concentration.  She continued to search the eerie abyss of his aura.  

            Of his heart. 

            There was something else that just wasn't like the others.  Something that just wasn't the same.  

            Something different. 

            Was it… 

            … sorrow? 

            _Hn__. _She heard in her mind.  _Worthless human emotion._Figures, he knew what she was thinking didn't he? 

            Kagome frowned at him.  _And what is anger might I ask? _She thought back. 

            _Hn__._

            This was just great.  Now she was conversing with it. She could tell by his aura that she couldn't simply send the demon to Makai. 

            She would have to destroy it.  Killing demons was not something she liked to do if there were any options such as peace.  Yet it was necessary. 

            Using her spiritual energy, she held her hands in front of her chest.  She couldn't waste any more time.  A demon like this one would be a great danger. 

            _But sorrow.  He's lonely.  Saddened.  Scared. _ Fully aware that he could hear this, she ignored her thoughts.  It seemed as if he were doing the same. 

            A burst of power emitted from between her hands as she shot it at the demon with one thought of her mind. 

            This had come naturally as a miko.  She could fire a blast powerful enough to destroy a city with a single trigger of command in her mind.  This one wasn't powerful enough to bring the demise of Tokyo, but should be enough to kill the troublesome demon. 

            The surge crackled toward the demon.  The blast was so quick, no one, demon nor human, would be able to have a prayer of dodging the attack. 

            _Hn__. Don't underestimate me.  Baka Onna. _

She frowned at the words.  But before her very eyes, the energy was gone.  Frantically looking around for the demon, she tried to calm herself. 

            Her shot was gone, as if nothing had ever been there in the first place. 

            No demon had ever thwarted that power before.  Her spiritual energy was immensely potent and utterly precise.  Was she weakening this much? 

            She glared at the demon once her eyes found him.  His features were curled into an amused smirk.  

            _Stupid human._

            Kagome felt her emotions spark.  Quickly, she tried to calm the jewel, making the demon chuckle slightly. 

            "It's obvious that you don't have the power for the jewel, ningen." He didn't bother using the mind link this time, a signal that he felt no threat from the girl. 

            He began to step closer to her.  "Just give it to me, and the burden will be gone."  He demanded quietly, his voice a mix of a growl and a whisper. 

            She stood her ground.  "It's not a burden." She informed him. But who was she trying to convince? 

            The demon, or herself? 

            Saying the jewel was a burden, if she hadn't lied in other words, she would be making a complete understatement anyway.  

            The jewl wasn't a burden, so in a way, she hadn't lied.  It was so much more than that.  A killer, a death omen, the jewel was hell.  All because of the damned jewel, she could never lead a normal life again.  Because of the damned jewel, she lived in fear for her family, yet had to protect people she did not know.  Because of the damned jewel, she would never see her friends again. 

            Because of the damned jewel, she had no life, no past, no future.  All she could hope for was the present, and the best, and most of all, for a quick, painless death. 

            _Damned human.__  I can hear your thoughts anyway.  Just give me the jewel. _His voice split through her mind. 

            Kagome thought quick desite the mind intrustion. 

            She pulled out one of the ribbons which tied back a few strands of her long, ebony hair.  

            Muttering a quick spell, she jumped back as he lunged for her.  

            When the girl landed, she was holding a shimmering katana, the sun's reflection on the blade casting the rays to play on her figure. 

            The demon's amusement curled onto his features, eyeing the sword.  

            He sighed.  _I warned you. _

            With that, he drew his own sword from his sheath.  They stood on the rooftop, staring the other down.  Both engaged in a glare fight. 

            Hiei was a bit surprised that she didn't look away from his intense gaze. 

            He charged with incredible speed.  _Let's see if you're better with a sword than you are with your pathetic energy. _

Kagome growled, glad nevertheless that next to her archery, her sword was her most powerful weapon. 

            The fight was fast paced.  So quick, that no human eyes would be able to keep up with the movements.  

            Each thrust was made with enough force to pierce the other easily. 

            Almost sensing the other's movements, the fight went on. 

            The air was full of the sound of metal chiming to metal as the blades clashed together. 

            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Like dancers, the fight was graceful and deep, it couldn't have been better matched, and this, was what worried the demon. 

            Finally, they're blades clashed once more, each leaning on the other's blade for more support. 

            With a final push, both pushed back after a brief moment, landing softly away from each other. 

            Panting, she brought her hand to her cheek where blood was starting to flow down from. 

            Hiei stared at the miko.  He gazed with disbelief at her. 

            A girl had fended him away. 

            A **human girl **no less. 

            All that power, the unbelievable speed, the power, everything all of that and all he had been able to inflict on her was a single scratch.  

            It was then that he felt a sting on his stomache.  He looked down in shock. 

            There was a part on his black clothing, it was slowly turning darker. 

            Blood. 

            She. Had. Cut. Him? 

            The young koorime was about to launch another attack when a scream rang throughout his mind.  

            His eyes widened, "Yukina!"  He yelled carelessly.

            With that, he was gone, for once not caring now wcowardly it would seem. 

            If the one thing that he had ever cared abou was in troucle, Hiei would gice his life and much more. 

            Half sister or full, he **loved** her.  He would never admit to such a human emotion, but even he couldn't hide the truth from himself. 

            So he left, he had to save her from whatever danger. 

            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Yukina!"  The demon yelled, midway from her.  He seemed to hover in the air for a moment before he was gone in a blur. 

            Kagome was taken by surprise.  There she was, standing on her school's roof, holding a sword in a defensive position.  

            She sighed. 

            "That was strange."  Half of her expected the demon to appear once more and strike but the other half told it not to be dumb.  She felt the aura moving farther away. 

            She flicked her sword, disappointed that there was no blood to flick off. 

            She retracted energy from the blade and with one last shimmer, it returned to a single, long magenta ribbon. 

            She tied the ribbon around the from few strands of her hair, pulling them to the side of her head, above her ear. 

            "Kagome-chan! You okay?"  She spun around to see Sango and Miroku emerging from the roof door.  Come to think of it, she had forgotten that they had been behind her. 

            "The demon must have placed a barrier." Miroku mused, frowning at the door in a thoughtful gaze. 

            The demon only wanted the jewel.  This could be bad. 

            This could get very, very bad.  

A/N: Sorry so short.  Grrr.  I just got back from my class trip and I'm exhausted.  I can't write fight scenes. *sighs* 


	4. The Perfect Plan

**A/N: Hey minna-san! Thanks for the reviews! It's all so encouraging! ^_^ I'm having a blast writing this, because it's been stuck in my head for such a frustratingly long time, along with a few other crossovers. **

**        I just want to let you know, that this chapter has mild reference to rape.  I know it sounds awful, but there will be _no lemon. _Also, I know how it sounds, but the whole story will not revolve around what happens.  I don't feel like writing that much angst. Also, the thing is that… grr… well, you'll see.  But the story will not always refer back to what happens.  This is still a humor story, and the humor will come a little later… kinda… I don't know because I'm an idiot, so we'll see how the story will progress.**

**        If this offends you in anyway, I apologize deeply.**

**        Also, I know used a _huge_ element from Fushigi Yuugi.  If you are not familiar with it, I will briefly explain. **

**        In Fushigi Yuugi, there is a priestess named Miaka.  Before I start rambling the story, I'll tell you.  Ok, in Volume 9, there is a lot of things surround *gasp* the three letter word! This being because it was said that should a miko lose a virginity, she will no longer be able to summon the god, Suzaku.  **

**        Anyway, in this story, Naraku realized that a miko's power is greatly reduced should she lose her virginity. **

**        If there are any questions regarding this, please feel free to e-mail me at: kuroyaminohime@hotmail.com**

_"STOP!"_

_        "STOP IT!"_

_        There was no one there to hear her. _

_        No one to hear her screams of pain and agony. _

_        No one to witness her death.  She died that day… at least, a part of her did. _

_        "STOP!"  She was wailing now. _

_        "STOP IT… Please."  Begging. _

_        But no one was there to save her. _

_        There was no one left who cared.  _

                                                        **Chapter 4: The Perfect Plan**

        Kagome sat bolt-upright in her chair.  Her breathing was strong and heavy as she gasped for breath.  Beads of sweat rolled down her form, dampening her clothes.  

        Images of that day flew by in her mind.  It cut apart every shred of her strength, leaving her cold and defenseless. 

        Salt mixed with salt on her cheeks as tears stung her eyes, before rolling down.  She gasped more and more, over and over.  Gasps and sobs filled her room as she fought both to breathe, and not to let herself be overtaken by her grief. 

        _"Please… no…" _The words flowed out from her lips just as they had that day. 

        Little did she know, she wasn't alone.  

        A certain fire apparition stood outside of her window, watching her every move.  He ignored the fact that she still hadn't sensed him yet, and instead wondered why this girl was doing this. 

        Mentally slapping himself for thinking like a ningen, instead of using his head… and his eyes, he unwound the headband.  As the fabric uncovered a third eye on his forehead, he concentrated. 

        At first, he thought that it would be hopeless, but after trying, he soon realized that she had no mind shields up.  However, there was no time for relief, mikos instinctively had a strong mind, mikos and witches were always difficult, and he knew that he would not be able to hold the mind link for long.  It could kill him, and weakness was not something that he admitted to very easily. 

        He took in her world, the memories racing past her mind, all he could catch were blurs and scenes of unfamiliar grounds. 

        _It all happened so quickly.  She watched in horror as her friends were slaughtered… one by one.  And all she could do was sit there and scream.  They had come for her… _

_        To rescue her.  One, pathetic life, hers, just for that they willingly gave their own.  _

_        She had been weak, and fallen to Naraku's plan, wandering straight to his clutches.  _

_        He murdered each one of them just to see her pain.  He lived off her fear.  He strived for one thing… that was power.  The power to inflict such a blow to the heart.  And to be witness to the department of a soul from it's earthly form._

_        She felt as if she herself was covered in their blood.  It had been her fault that they died. _

Hiei fought to stay in the girl's mind, but when he regained his focus, her mind was playing a different memory. 

_"Inuyasha!"__ She cried, reaching out to the retreating back of a hanyou. _

_        But his form slowly changed into another hanyou. His blood red eyes flashed with malice as he neared her. _

_        She realized the dog hanyou had merely been an illusiong, something the evil hanyou had been a master of.  _

_        The real Inuyasha… her Inuyasha… was dead.  Gone forever, never to be seen again. She would never fight with him, hear his arrogant tone...  What she wouldn't give to "sit" him one last time._

The scene blurred, changing in Hiei's mind. 

        _Her thin arms were chained painfully over her head, her ankles also bound to the wall.  She felt like a fly, insignificant pray caught in the web.  The shackles took no heed of her struggling just as the sticky thread of a trap. _

_        She felt her mouth go dry as he neared her. _

_        Closer. _

_        Closer.  _

_        "Believe me, my dear little miko.  This will give me great pleasure.  You're powers are far too great as it is…" _

Hiei felt something pulling him to the man.  He seemed so… familiar…

_        The girl fought for bravery.  To be strong. But those were aspects she had lost a long time ago.  _

_        "Please forgive me, but this is necessary."  He said, reaching out to her.  His hands burning like acid on her porcelain skin. _

_        He smiled, satisfied with her fear.  He then moved closer. _

_        It was then that the evil demon carried out his task.  He had taken everything already, what was the last strand of decency going to do? _

Hiei grimaced at the scene in his mind.  He had never really cared about ningens, but this was simply despicable. 

        _Having fun? _His eyes widened when he heard something in his mind.  But how? The girl knew not of his presence and he could sense no one around who would be of a threat. 

        _Don't be foolish, you're in her head after all. You didn't expect not to hear from me did you?_ The voice carried on. 

        _Who are you? _Hiei answered back fiercely. 

        _Tell me, demon, what does it feel like to be victim of a mind intrusion? Stay away from my reincarnation, or I will kill you. _

_        Get out of my head! _Hiei didn't like it.  He didn't like it one bit.  Sure he had done this countless times, but he had power then, and he had known everything the victim was thinking.  This time however, he could not sense where this voice was coming from. It seemed like it was in the girl's mind… but how could that be?

        _Get out of Kagome's. The only reason there is a link is because of your own fault.  Leave, and I will no longer be here._

        _Hn__._ He left. 

        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        "Damn that girl."   Hiei cursed.  "It makes no sense.  I'll have to look into this more… before I kill her."  

        _Ha! You just want to delay. _Hiei growled.  The stupid subconscious in his mind always just had to cut in when he was thinking. Deciding to ignore it, he returned to the matter at hand. 

        The essence of evil.  

        The plan of malice. 

        "Give me chocolate."  Satisfied, Hiei took his sweet snow cone out of the human parlor.  He licked the cream thoughtfully, ignoring the idiotic humans around him. 

        He was snacking now, he felt no need to kill, not while he was attending to his favorite (though he'd never admit it) pastime. 

        It was then that he heard two ningen teenagers chatting happily as they walked down the streets of Tokyo. 

        "Anyway, I heard the Higurashi girl turned Hojo down again.  Turns out, she's still single"  Ningen idiot number 1 said. 

        Ningen idiot number 2 sighed, stretching his arms, "Ah, the things you learn in school." 

        Ningen idiot number 1 nodded, "The only reason I go." 

        Idiot number 2 laughed, "I think I'll try with Higurashi.  The girl is hot."  He said matter-of-factly.

        Hiei acted without thinking.  He grabbed the idiot by the collar with his unoccupied hand.  "Ningen Idiot Number 2, what is this school you speak of?"  

        _Oh! I applaud! Great job Hiei. _The voice in his head said sarcastically. 

        "Freak."  Ningen Idiot Number 1 said, unhanding himself while Hiei argued with himself. 

        "Dude man, let's get outta here!"  Ningen Idiot Number 2 said, as the two boys hurried away, casting Hiei horrified looks. 

        Hiei stood there, debating whether or not he should go and kill both Ningen Idiots, 1 and 2 alike.  Deciding that he'd much rather eat his sweet snow in peac-

        _You're just softening up._ His subconscious teased.  

        _Shut up. _

_        You know what you have to do now… right? _

_        What are you talking about? _

He heard the voice sigh. _To get closer to the ningen._

_        You mean go to school? _

_        Huh, you're not as thick as I thought. _

_        Hn. _Hiei thought about it for a second.  As much as he hated the thought, he was glad that his subconscious had come up with a smart idea for once. 

        ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        "I don't believe this, boy."  The demon growled at him.  "You still haven't killed her?  Worst of all, she beat you." He looked upon his "son" in disgust. 

        Hiei glanced at him for a second before putting the final touch on his forms.  He had almost forgotten about the wound on his chest, it had healed so quickly, he hadn't given it much thought. 

        "I find it wise to know more about her first."  He said, dismissing the conversation.  It was simple really, the fact that he had no former records with which he could apply for this "school" did faze his plan one bit.  The human mind was easy to influence, getting in would be no problem. 

        Though he was still a bit skeptical of the ordeal, he found it an amusing task.  

        ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        Kagome Higurashi sighed heavily as she half dragged, half walked herself to school.  All this time and she had absolutely no leads on this Hiei character.  All she knew was what Koenma had told her, that he was a strong demon with an utter disrespect for humans. 

        That was just great information wasn't it?  Honestly, as much as she respected the Prince of Spirit World, she couldn't help but think he acted a bit childish sometimes.  But she cringed to think of what he looked like, probably some big, powerful, mighty being.  With huge fangs and claws, and swords oh my! 

        "Oi! Kagome-chan!"  Kagome turned ruefully at the voice.  Yuka bounded up to her, smiling jovially. 

        "Hey Yuka."  Kagome said, trying her best to sound joyful.  However, when Yuka was acting like this, it could only mean one thing… she was trying to set her up yet again. Most likely with Hojo. 

        _That freak._ Kikyo said in her mind, referring once again back to the sage of Hoihou and Hojo.

        "There's a new guy here!  He's soooo kawaii!"  Kagome could almost see the stars in her friend's eyes. Well, at least it wasn't about Hojo this time. 

        _That freak. _Kikyo repeated. 

        Kagome smiled inwardly.  _Be nice Kikyo.  _

        "Every guy is kawaii to you, Yuka."  Kagome sighed, walking into the building.  She didn't catch any sight of the oh-so-very-kawaii-new-guy as she made her way to homeroom.  

        Yuka rolled her eyes.  "Aw common Kag, give him a chance!" 

        "I don't know him!" Kagome said, growing rather annoyed.

        It was then that the speakers went on.  "Higurashi, come to my office… **now**."  Their ever polite principal's voice boomed. 

        _Manners…_ Kikyo growled as Kagome stood up and made her way to the office as her teacher opened the door for her to start her trek. 

        Upon her arrival, she found her principal, Mr. Satoshi standing next to a boy in a black school uniform.  His spiky hair matched his uniform and his eyes were crimson orbs, framed by strands of his hair.  He wore a white headband on his forehead and a glare on his features. 

        "Ms. Higurashi, thank you for coming here.  Hiei, this is Higurashi Kagome.  She will be showing you around today." 

        _This must be the new kid that Yuka was talking about… HIEI?!_

_        You don't thinks its… _Kikyo began. 

        _I don't sense anything strange about him.  Besides, Koenma said he hated humans, why would he come here? _

Kikyo reluctantly agreed, _You're__ right, and if it were him, he'd take the time to change his name… _

_        Yea, Hiei's a common name. _Ignoring the fact that it wasn't a common name at all, Kagome smiled at the boy. 

        ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        "Damn that boy.  He's having far too much fun with this." The demon growled. "that wench of a miko must die.  She's been on my nerves far too long…"  It was time to act for himself.  

        "I'll destroy you, young miko… again." 

        __


End file.
